koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze to Kumo no Okite
Kaze to Kumo no Okite (風と雲の掟) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the drama CD Kouka Ryouen. It appeared again in Sen Retsu Uta Ougi and Vocal Best. The song's title translates as "Pact of the Wind and Clouds". It's a duet performed by Umeka Shōji and Masaya Takatsuka for their respective characters in the series, Hanbei Takenaka and Kanbei Kuroda. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition & Arrangement, Other instruments: Yuu Sasaki :Chorus: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Brown - Hanbei :Blue - Kanbei Kanji= :我が行く道はひとつ :天下を束ね行くこと :手段を選びはしない :何処へ急ぐ？風のように :敵は残らず討つべし :やむを得ない犠牲など :わが身も惜しみはしない :何処へ急ぐ？未だ早い :聞き耳立てれば :あの音聴こゆる 今 :はじまる戦 :決意の矢を放て ならば :烈しき火を放て 行こう :冷たき眼差しにて :ただ進み行くだけ :歴史は変わるべき 共に :天下分け目のとき 行こう :其の機を掴みとりて :躊躇わず行くだけ :遠くで狼煙が上がる :もののふども立ち上がれ :容赦は出来ぬこれ以上 :待てぬならば 俺も走る :天下を取る者 :誰でも構わぬ ただ :時は来たれり :尽くすべきは最善 今が :求むるは完全 時よ :言葉にせぬ願いよ :あの天に蠢け :幾千矢を放て 急げ :幾多の火を放て 遥か :策謀練り行くのが :風と雲の掟 :吹く風 立つ雲 :この手に力を さあ :戦の中へ :決意の矢を放て ならば :烈しき火を放て 行こう :冷たき眼差しにて :ただ進み行くだけ :歴史は変わるべき 共に :天下分け目のとき 行こう :其の機を掴みとるが :風と雲の掟 |-|Romaji= :ware ga yuku michi wa hitotsu :tenka o tabene yuku koto :terate wo erabi wa shinai :doko he isogu? kaze no youni :teki wa nokorazu utsubeshi :yamuoenai gisei nado :waga mi mo oshimi wa shinai :doko he isogu? ima da hayai :kiki mimi tatereba :ano oto kiko yuru ima :hajimaru ikusa :ketsui no ya o hanate naraba :hageshiki hi o hanate ikou :tsumetaki manazashi ni te :tada susumi yuku dake :rekishi wa kawarubeki tomo ni :tenka wakame no toki ikou :sono hi wo tsukamitorite :taberawazu yuku dake :oku de noroshi ga agaru :mononobu-domo tachi-agare :yousha wa dekinu kore ijou :mattenu naraba ore mo hashiru :tenka wo toru mono :dare demo kamawanu tada :toki wa kitareri :tsukusubeki wa saizen ima ga :motomeru wa kanzen toki yo :kotoba ni semu negai yo :ano ten ni todoroke :ikusen ya o hanate isoge :ikuta no hi o hanate haruka :sakubou neri yuku no ga :kaze to kumo no okite :fuku kaze tatsu kumo :kono te ni chikara o saa :ikusa no naka he :ketsui no ya o hanate naraba :hageshiki hi o hanate ikou :tsumetaki manazashi ni te :tada susumi yuku dake :rekishi wa kawarubeki tomo ni :tenka wakame no toki ikou :sono hi wo tsukamitoru ga :kaze to kumo no okite |-|English Translation= :There is a single path I shall take :to govern this land :for no other is satisfactory :Where're you hurrying to? You're moving like the wind :Those who stand before it shall fall :Nothing is to be spared from its wrath :not even my own body :Where're you hurrying to? It's too soon to go now :Listen carefully :That racket you hear now :means the troops have engaged :Fire the arrow of decisiveness Then :Let loose the cutting blaze let's go :My sole objective is to press forward :with a chilling gaze :It's our time to change history Let us go :when the land is divided together :I aim to seize this chance :and journey onwards without hesitation :The smoke signals have been spotted :Arise, warriors :Don't show them anymore mercy :You aren't waiting, so I'm running in too :It matters not to me :who claims the land, so long :as that time dawns on us :It's best to have a goal Now is :My desire is perfection the time :for those untold wishes :Reach the heavens :Fire countless arrows Hurry :Let loose the numerous flames faraway :All shall proceed as planned :with the pact of the wind and clouds :The blowing winds and the rising clouds :are in my grasp and empower me, now :onwards to the battlefield :Fire the arrow of decisiveness Then :Let loose the cutting blaze let's go :My sole objective is to press forward :with a chilling gaze :It's our time to change history Let us go :when the land is divided together :Let's seize this chance :with the pact of the wind and clouds Category: Songs